vineclanthegreatfandomcom-20200213-history
OC: Tumblespirit
"I may be a bit clumsy, ''but at least I'm not spending ''my ''time teasing my clan-mates!" ''-Tumblepaw to Rainpaw and Sandpaw. >>External<< TBA. >>Internal<< TBA. >>Hunting<< 4/10. >>Fighting<< 3/10. >>Climbing<< 6/10. >>Swimming<< 8/10. >>Steath<< 2/10. >>Speed<< 5/10. >>Intelligence<< 8/10. >>Stamina<< 9/10. Tumblekit, Mistykit, and Smokekit were three healthy kits born to Sparksky and Batflight. Tumblekit had been given her name due to her clumsiness. It was common to see her around camp, and even more common for her to run into some cat. Mistykit and Smokekit often teased her for this, but she never realized it would be worse. A whole lot worse. At her apprentice ceremony, she was given the name Tumblepaw, and Streamshine as her mentor. What she loved about Streamshine was that she wouldn't try to correct her when she made a mistake. Tumblepaw hated that. Since her mentor wouldn't do it, the other apprentices, Rainpaw and Sandpaw, would. Rainpaw and Sandpaw were two moons older than Tumblepaw. They often bossed her around, saying that since they were older, they were allowed to. Weridly enough, they didn't say anything to Mistypaw or Smokepaw, who were both younger than the apprentices. This meant they only had a problem with her. Tumblepaw didn't even realize how bad it would get until the day of her first assessment. Ivypuddle and Riverpool, Smokepaw and Mistypaw's mentors, decided to take all of the apprentices out for their assessment. This included her, Mistypaw, Smokepaw, Rainpaw, Sandpaw, Sparrowpaw, and Shrewpaw. By then, Tumblepaw was nine moons old, and Sparrowpaw and Shrewpaw had been apprenticed the moon before. While out hunting, she had caught a mouse, a rabbit, and a shrew. She was about to take it back to camp, when she saw a squirrel nibbling on an acorn on a tree root. Tumblepaw began stalking it, keeping her tail low, and her belly fur just brushing the ground. Then, suddenly, a twig snapped, alerting the squirrel. It dropped the acorn and scrambled up the tree, out of the apprentice's reach. Tumblepaw checked under each paw, but there was no cracked twig under any of them. That meant someone else had to have done it. Curious, she turned around, seeing Rainpaw standing there, a broken twig in his mouth. "Oh I'm sorry!" He said mockingly, dropping the twig and smirking at the calico furred apprentice. "I didn't see you there!" Then, suddenly, something shoved her to the ground. The blinked in confusion, grunting as she looked up. Just as she has expected, Sandpaw was standing there, with a fake face of shock. "Oh I''m sorry!" She said, her fake expression turning to amusement. "I guess I'm just a little clumsy ''today!" She cawed mockingly, her dark green eyes brimming with delight. The younger apprentice growled in annoyance, standing up and shaking out her dirt-covered pelt. It didn't surprise her that Sandpaw and Rainpaw were the ones tormenting her. What totally shocked her was when Smokepaw emerged from the bushes, walking over to Tumblepaw. He smirked at her, fakely tripping over her tail as he passed. "Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there!" He chirped, causing the other two apprentices to snicker. The three apprentices closed in on her. She was about to turn and run, but Shrewpaw and Sparrowpaw came in from behind, blocking her only way out. Now, she really became worried. Her calico fur bristled as she glanced at all of the apprentices, who were still snickering at her. "Get away from my sister!" Yowled a cat from the tree. Within heartbeats, a gray and black blur fell, hitting the ground. She then realized it was her sister, Mistypaw. She had tackled Sandpaw, and was trying to pin her down. Rainpaw, however, rammed into her, knocking her to the ground. After he regained balance, he unsheathed his claws, creating a gash in Mistypaw' shoulder. "Stay off of my sister!" She growled, running towards Rainpaw. Sparrowpaw, however, stuck out his paw, causing Tumblepaw to trip. "Hah!" Sandpaw howled. "She can't even get over her clumsiness to save a clan-mate!" Turning to her with a fake-serious expression. "How do you plan on defending your clan, hmm?" "Enough! All of you!" Shouted Ivypuddle, striding out of the bushes with Riverpool. Both cats looked furious, fur bristling angrily as they glared at the apprentices. "You're supposed to be hunting!" Riverpool growled. Sandpaw, Rainpaw, Shrewpaw, Smokepaw, and Sparrowpaw had tried explaining themselves, but the warriors wouldn't have it. They had seen the whole thing. The next couple of moons, Tumblepaw had trained her hardest. Rainpaw and Sandpaw were given their warrior names, Rainstreak and Sandfire. They rarely bothered her now due to never seeing her around, but that doesn't mean they stopped. Every once in a while they'd taunt her, but a senior warrior would always be nearby to correct their behavior. Sparrowpaw and Shrewpaw had stopped messing with her, and had actually become somewhat nice. Their mentors must've given them a talk. Soon enough, she and her siblings were given their warrior names. Tumblepaw became Tumblespirit, Mistypaw became Mistybird, and Smokepaw became Smokestorm. She had proved herself to be a great warrior, working around her clumsiness. As a warrior, no one teased her. She could live freely, without being weighed down by her former harrassers. Note: More fears will be added as more events occur in her life. Crowds: Tumblespirit has demophobia, or the fear of crowds. This is because when the other apprentices would bully her, they would crowd around her, making it difficult to escape. She refuses to attend to clan-meetings and gatherings, and will only join a battle if necessary.